The Last Promise
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: My seventh story! What happened when Lorelei engulfs Luke and Asch? What is Luke's wish? AschLuke pairing. Sequel to the first six, read them fiz! REVIEWS PLS!


**Tales of the Abyss**

**My seventh story!! Thx for the support, pyropyro!!**

**Go on with the story!**

**Oh, btw, if you have the song 'mirrors' from TOA, play it while you are reading this.**

**The Last Promise**

By kiralacusforever

The light of Lorelei engulfs them as they descend to the abyss, Luke kneels down and looks over at Asch who he held in his arms. Luke lets his tears fell freely after bearing it since he knew of Asch's death. He smiles at his lover and holds the cold body close to him.

_Luke..._

Luke looks up, as a blur figure of Lorelei appears before him. "Lorelei?"

_I thank you for freeing me, and to Asch too._

Luke smiles and shakes his head. "It's our duty, isn't it? Asch will think that too."

_Luke._

_What wish do you have?_

Luke looks down at Asch and back at Lorelei, smiling. "I do have one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Asch..._

"_**Where…am I…?"**_

_Asch..._

"_**Who's…calling me?"**_

_Asch...Wake up..._

"…_**Luke…?"**_

Opening his eyes, Asch sits up and realises that he is sitting in a grassland of flower. The whole dimension is in bright white. Asch gasps when he recalls what happened, and touches his wound. "They are…gone…But aren't I supposed to be…dead?"

"Asch…"

Asch looks up and sees Luke standing a few distances from him, smiling at him. "Luke!" He quickly stands up and rushes to the teen, hugging him when he reaches him. He pulls apart as Luke places his hand on his torso.

"The wounds…it seems like they are all healed."

"Luke, where are we?! What is this place?"

"We are inside the light of Lorelei. We have succeeded, Asch. Lorelei is free. And…you're alive…"

Something is wrong about Luke's behaviour and Asch do not like it. Luke seems to notices his suspicion, as he places his finger on Asch's lips before he can speak. "Asch…You and I have made lots of promise to each other. But…could you make a last one for me? When you see Tear and the others, could you tell them… 'I'm back' and 'I'm sorry'?"

"What are you…!" Luke cuts his words by kissing him, he breaks off and shifts to Asch's ear. "And one more thing that you must really do…"

Asch's eyes widen at the words that Luke whispers to him, as the teen leans back and smiles up at him. "It's a promise then." That is the last thing he hears as a bright light engulfs them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LUKE!"

Asch jerks up as he looks around. He is sitting at the flower garden at Tataroo Valley, across the garden at the sea is the remains of the replica Hod. The petals of the flowers rises as the wind carries them through the night sky. He looks at his body, and remembers Luke's words that he whispered.

"_And one more thing that you must really do__...is that even if I'd disappeared."_

Asch cups his face in his hand, as tears fell. "No…No…"

"_I want you to continue living."_

Suddenly a light appears before him, and forms the blur figure of Lorelei. Asch stands up and glares at the figure furiously. "What have you done with Luke?!"

"_I fulfilled his wish...his wish to let you live."_

_**Flashback**_

_Luke looks down at Asch and back at Lorelei, smiling. "I do have one."_

_What is it?_

"_I wish to go back to the others, like I have promised them to. Along with Asch." He looks down at Asch. "But I know that is too much of a wish for you to make it true, right?"_

_Lorelei remains silent._

_Luke chuckles. "It's alright, I understand. Asch and my body are created by a large amount of seventh fonons, plus we have the __Hyperresonance__. You have just been set freed; you won't have that much power left in you after what had happened. So...my wish is that...could you at least revive Asch and let him go back to the others? I'm willing to give my life to him."_

_Even if you know that you will be separated from him, you still wish for his living?_

_Luke chuckles. "People will go anything for the sake of the one they love, even if it is a serious price to pay."_

_...Alright then..._

_I shall grant your wish._

"_Thank you..." Luke smiles as he kisses Asch lightly on the lips while Lorelei's light engulfs them both._

_**Flashback End**_

Asch fells to his knees as more tears start to fell. "No...this can't be..."

"_Luke gives his life in order for you to live. His memories will be with you always."_

It is true. He can see Luke's memories through his lifetime in his mind, which hurts him even more. It only shows that…Luke is really gone.

"_Live on for Luke. Farewell." _

Lorelei vanishes as Asch lets out a cry of Luke's name, while the wind carries his voice and echoes through the valley.

_**It always ends like this…no matter how cruel it was…**_

A familiar hymn is heard as Asch slowly stands up and wipes off the tears, as he heads towards the source.

_**When I heard the song, I felt relieved. **_

_**I want to meet her…to meet them…**_

_**There are words that I am supposed to say.**_

_**The words that "he" wanted to say…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tear and the others could not believe their eyes as they see the familiar figure walking towards them. Tear gets down from the stone she is seating and walks towards the figure. She stops at a distance from the person. Is he Luke? Or Asch? She did not know. Did not know what to say, letting her mouth takes over her.

"Why…are you here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch did not know what to say, even though Luke's words are repeating themselves in his mind. He looks at Tear, who is waiting for his reply.

"Over here, you can see Hod clearly and…"

"_It's a promise then."_

"I have made a promise…"

_**I am alive right here and now.**_

_**And I will continue to live on with the life you have given to me…**_

_**Just like I have promised you to.**_

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sobs..sob…I really cried when I imagine this story out…Actually I got drew it out.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**But hey!!**

**This is not the end of the series just yet!**

**Stay tuned for my eighth and final story of my AschLuke series. And this last story won't be a one-shot!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
